


Day 15: Sweet and passionate. ArgChi.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [15]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge NSFW, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, NSFW, Passionate, Semi-naked, Whatsapp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que no lo hayan hecho en una casa, pero terminó siendo dulce y apasionado de todas formas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Sweet and passionate. ArgChi.

Tincho.  
《Pibe ¿estás listo?》  
Enviado a las 2:04 a.m.

Fue el mensaje que se mostraba en la burbuja color blanca en el chat entre Manuel y Martín a través de whatsapp.  
Manuel tenía sus cinco sentidos totalmente despiertos, escuchando cada pequeño sonido que se podía crear dentro de su casa, donde esperaba que sus padres estuviesen durmiendo.

Manuel.  
《Sí weón, tú dale no más》  
Enviado en este momento, 2:06 a.m. Leído a las 2:06 a.m.  
Escribió con nerviosismo.

Tincho.  
《Bien, estaré en la esquina》  
Enviado a las 2:06 a.m.

El chileno guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero negro, tomando su mochila que ya tenía bastantes años junto a él y dejándola en su espalda. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y al dar un paso fuera de la morada, comenzó a caminar por el patio trasero.  
Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo cuando estaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta del portón de fierro que impedía ver dentro de la residencia, Manu desde pequeño pensaba que el objeto era aterrador puesto que parecía encerrar el terreno.  
Posando sus pies en el fierro del portón, se encontraba escalando, para caer al piso cuando por fin estaba al otro lado.  
Pero al menos había caído de pie.  
Observó a su alrededor por puro instinto, por si algún vecino lo veía. Aunque difícilmente un adulto podría encontrarse despierto a esas horas en un día de semana.  
Se paró, calmándose al escuchar como la calle se encontraba tan silenciosa. Y comenzó a correr hacia el punto de encuentro donde el argentino lo estaría esperando para llevar a cabo el plan ideado por los dos en una de esas noches donde todo parece posible.  
Al bajar la velocidad de sus pasos, encontró a Martín fumando al doblar la vereda, apoyado en el muro detrás suyo y con la capucha de su suéter puesto.  
Le quitó el cigarro de sus labios para darle una calada, sintiendo la humedad que había dejado a la altura del filtro chocando con sus labios.  
-¡Flaco, lo lograste! -exclamó sin creérselo, abriendo sus brazos para Manuel, quien quedó estático parado frente a él. !Había logrado salir de su casa en la madrugada con éxito y si tenía cuidado, puede que incluso logre volver a ella sin que nadie notara su falta de presencia!  
-¡Conchetumare, weón! ¡Ya veía que mis papás despertaban y me mandaban a la chucha! -habló en voz baja y Martín le dio un abrazo apretado.  
-Che, ahora vamos, el Sebas me prestó las llaves del lugar -sacó el elemento de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo con orgullo.  
-¿Qué tan lejos queda?   
-Re lejos, pero tengo la moto -dieron unos pasos hacia la vuelta de la cuadra y ahí se encontraba el vehículo del que tan enamorado estaba Martín. No paraba de hablar de ella en cada una de sus salidas. A veces Manuel pensaba en quemarla pero debía aceptar que le era útil a veces.  
El rubio se quitó la capucha para usar el casco y le tendió uno a Manu, quien botó el cigarro en el piso para después pisarlo y aceptarlo.  
Otra razón por la cual odiaba su moto, era porque su asiento era muy chico y cuando andaba con Martín, tenía que pegarse a su espalda.  
Por lo que ahora tuvo que volver a abrazarse a él como otras veces pasadas, aunque por lo menos era tarde y nadie podría verlos.  
-Maneja con cuidado culiao -advirtió Manuel hablándole al oído, el otro adolescente no contestó nada. Eso no significaba nada bueno.  
El vehículo aceleró sin que su dueño diera aviso alguno y comenzó a recorrer las vacías calles de Santiago con velocidad.  
De la nada Martín había comenzado a gritar.  
-¡Cállate culiao, si nos escuchan los pacos estamos cagaos!  
-A los canas les chupa un huevo un par de pibes gritando por la ciudad, ¡hazlo flaco! ¡Se siente re bien!  
Dejándose llevar por el ambiente soñador que los envolvía, se le unió a su pareja y dejó que los gritos salieran de su garganta.  
Martín tenía razón, se sentía como si sólo ellos dos fuesen los únicos seres con vida en ese momento donde el aire chocaba contra sus cuerpos y las luces artificiales guiaban su camino.  
Pero de pronto no habían más luces, mas sólo árboles alrededor de ellos, y un camino de piedra bajo sus pies.  
Iban llegando.  
Manuel se calmó, pensando en que las sombras de los altos pinos alrededor de ellos parecían pertenecer a una película de terror.  
Esperaba que su noche no terminara como una.  
Martín se encontró con un portón frente a él y paró la moto para dejarla en un rincón, escondiéndola. Los dos dejaron los cascos encima de ella y el argentino sacó varias llaves de su bolsillo, buscando la que necesitaba.  
Al abrirse el portón, frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los mejores miradores privados de Santiago que pertenecía a la familia de Sebastian, el mejor amigo de Martín, que le prestó la llave incluso sabiendo que si sus padres se enteraban, posiblemente lo matarían.  
Iluminando el piso con la linterna del celular de Martín, se dirigieron a su destino que quedaba tan solo a unos pasos de ellos.  
Y cuando alcanzaron la cima, notaron la ciudad que tenía más vida que nunca frente a ellos, con todas las brillantes luces prendidas iluminando incluso el oscuro cielo arriba de ellos, junto con la cordillera de los Andes que se escondía detrás.  
-Oh la weá linda -comentó Manuel sacando una foto con su celular.  
-Pibe no sabes cuanto me estoy calentando -al mirar a su lado, Martín estaba desnudándose con desesperación, dejando la ropa en una banca encontrada a su lado.  
Tenía razón.  
La sensación de inseguridad que les provocaba el haber irrumpido en un recinto privado sin permiso de nadie y que probablemente algún guardia podría encontrarlos ahí, el que estuvieran en un lugar semi-público encima de toda una ciudad...  
Era algo que hacía que la entrepierna de Manuel comenzara a doler.  
Se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas y su mochila casi tan rápido como su compañero a su lado, quedando solo en ropa sus calzoncillos apretados para abalanzarse encima del de ojos verdes frente a él que estaba completamente desnudo a estas alturas y unir sus labios en un beso necesitado, sintiendo la tibia temperatura dentro de la boca de Martín que lo recibía con gusto.  
Las grandes manos del anterior cubrieron el cabello de Manuel para atraerlo aún más a él, era como si nunca antes se hubiesen besado.   
-Weón brusco -rió Manuel al separarse para recuperar el aire, tocando el pecho lampiño del otro y mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Pareciera que te ves incluso más hermoso con esta vista -se sinceró su novio, ahora besándolo con suavidad y cariño mientra sus extremidades superiores viajaban por su espalda hasta su trasero, donde tomó sus nalgas con cada palma, logrando sacar un gemido del castaño.  
-Métemela -susurró en su boca, no aguantando más la humedad que sentía en su ropa interior-. En mi mochila tengo una manta que saqué, déjala en el piso.  
Martín hizo caso, sacando la gran tela color roja y tendiéndola en el duro cemento para que Manuel no sufriera dolor de espalda al terminar.  
-Yo tengo condones y lubricante en mi bolso, pasámelos -estaba de rodillas encima de la manta, esperando por el otro.  
Manuel se sacó sus calzoncillos, los cuales cayeron en algún punto del lugar. Ya nada importaba.  
Se sentó frente a Martín, apoyando su espalda contra el piso y abriéndose de piernas. Estaba especialmente sumiso esa noche.  
-Apúrate conchetumare -una mano masturbaba su pene con lentitud. ¿Cómo Manuel pensaba que podría aguantarse si lo tenía de esa forma frente a él?  
Abrió un condón con rapidez y destreza, estirando el latex hasta la base de su miembro erecto y destapó el envase de lubricante para sacar un poco del espeso líquido blanco y esparcirlo en su miembro. Tomó mucho más para dejarlo en dos dedos y fue metiéndolos en el ano de Manuel, sin mucha prisa pero con la excitación a flote.  
Como ya era costumbre, el trasero de Manuel lo aceptó con alegría, sin demorar mucho dilatándose para él, por lo que unió un dígito más sólo por si acaso.  
-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó con voz ronca.  
-Sí, tú apúrate -dijo comenzando a exasperarse, si Martín no lo follaba ahí mismo, él alcanzaría el orgasmo por su cuenta.  
-Todo con calma, flaco -sacó los dedos y tomó las piernas de Manuel, separándolas y se acopló entre ellas, uniendo sus cuerpos-. Va a estar bien -tomó su mandíbula con su mano limpia y lo besó de nuevo, para que Manuel no pensara en cuando su miembro ya se encontraba penetrándolo con cuidado-. ¿Te duele?  
-No, pero es como si estuviese echando un cagón gigante -bromeó sobre la situación y Martín se le unió en sus risas-. Espera un rato y ve más rápido, como siempre no más.  
Sabía que era normal que el cuerpo de Manuel se demorara un poco en aceptar su miembro, y no era por ser engreído pero su pene no era exactamente pequeño ni delgado.  
Mientras comenzaba a embestirlo de forma lenta para tener cuidado con él, se dedicó a observar como sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y respiraba con dificultad por la boca. Era notorio que le dolía tanto como su primera vez; decidió retroceder para sacar su miembro de su interior y aplicó más lubricante aún para poder expandir su interior, esta vez logrando tener éxito.  
-¿Qué estay haciendo?  
-Sos un libro abierto -besó su frente-. Decíme si te molesta o no.  
Manuel frunció el ceño.  
-Eso no importa realmente.  
-Nunca querré hacerte daño, sos demasiado preciado para mí como para querer que sientas dolor, sabélo -y se deslizó en su interior. Ahora Manuel se encontraba completamente preparado.  
Estiraba su cuello cada vez que Martín rozaba su próstata y le hacía ver estrellas. De forma literal y metafórica. A veces se preguntaba con cuantos tipos había estado antes de ser su novio, puesto que hacía todo con cuidado y de forma experta, algo que al principio a Manuel le molestó, pero fue aceptando con el tiempo.  
Los fuertes brazos del rubio estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, intentando no apoyarse en el castaño para no hacerle daño.  
Manuel sólo veía qué tan hermoso era su rostro. Siempre pensó que parecía el de un modelo, pero en realidad sólo pertenecía a un estudiante argentino que iba a su liceo.   
Quitó la vista de su cara para observar como incluso si las luces de la capital tapaban todo, incluso unas pocas estrellas en el cielo se hacían presente.  
Y viéndolo de esa forma, Martín comenzó a aumentar sus embestidas, llevándolo a, posiblemente, uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.  
Se quedó unos segundos tirado en el piso, con todo su cuerpo sudado y su estómago sucio. Al abrir los ojos, Martín tenía su celular en su mano y le estaba sacando una foto.  
-¡No hagai esa weá!   
-Tranquilo flaco. No se la mostraré a nadie, es que en serio te veías hermoso, ¿querés verla?  
-No wei -alejó su brazo que le estiraba su celular-. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Las cuatro y media.  
-Mejor vayámonos antes de que abran esta weá. Oye, a propósito, ¿cómo es que el Sebas te prestó las llaves?  
-Bueno, no me las prestó él exactamente -soltó recalcando el "él".  
-¿Qué chucha hiciste para tenerlas entonces?  
-Se las quité a su viejo cuando me quedé en su casa.  
-¡Aweonao! ¡Si te pillan te van a devolver a Argentina! -se paró para colocarse su ropa.  
Martín le abrazó por atrás, tocando su cintura.  
-No te enojes, pibe. Además -las yemas de sus dedos caminaban hacia su entrepierna- aún nos queda tiempo.  
-Mis papás despiertan a las cinco y media, te lo dije antes.  
-En treinta minutos podemos hacer algo de todas formas.  
No le quedaban más excusas.  
-Si llegamos después de las cinco te corto las pelotas.  
-No me importaría si lo hacés con tu boca -rió y se agachó para darle una mamada con toda una ciudad observándolo tras él.


End file.
